deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Berserker vs Philistine
Berserker:The crazy bearskin-clad warrior,known for their rage in battle. VS Philistine:The Palestinian warrior,known as the "Sea People" which intimitaded their foes Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science,we see what happens when 2 warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only 1 will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. First Berserker,The regular Vikings warriors of old where formidable hit-and-run raiders, yet their prowess in battle and savagery was nothing compared to those whom all feared, those whom the Vikings used effectively as bestial shock troops, those who had the strength of wild beasts: the Berserkers. The Berserkers where bear-skin clad warriors who fought with no armor and in a crazed frenzy brought about by their rituals and chants. Some wore these skins over most of their body, with the head and jaw skins over their heads and faces, while others wore the skins like a cape, with the upper head and ear skins covering the tops of their heads and exposing their faces. The latter went into battle otherwise naked. A similar group of warriors, the wolf-skin clad Ulfhednar (pronounced Ulf-heth-nar), where just as powerful and mad as the Beserkers, and eventually where absorbed by them. When Berserkers fought they where said to be immune to arrows, swords and fire, to be as strong as bears or bulls, and immune to pain. It seems that, whatever the rituals and chants that brought about their inner, bestial natures, also brought about major adrenaline surges, increasing their strength and speed to superhuman levels (possibly upwards of 10 times their normal strength: beyond this and ligaments and joints will tear), rendering them immune to pain, and lessening their blood flow. Many of the ideas we have of Vikings stem from the Berserkers. The Ulfehdnar, in particular, due to their powers in battle and dress, was a major influence of European Werewolf Legends. The "Wendol" of Michael Crighton's "The 13th Warrior/Eaters of the Dead", which where neanderthals in bearskins, where inspired by Berserkers. The Berserker is going wild with: Now,The Philistines has been suggested that the Casluhite Philistines formed part of the "Sea Peoples" who repeatedly attacked Egypt during the later Nineteenth Dynasty. Though they were eventually repulsed by Ramses III, he finally resettled them, according to the theory, to rebuild the coastal towns in Canaan. Papyrus Harris I details the achievements of the reign of Ramses III. In the brief description of the outcome of the battles in Year 8 is the description of the fate of the Sea Peoples. Ramses tells us that, having brought the imprisoned Sea Peoples to Egypt, he "settled them in strongholds, bound in my name. Numerous were their classes like hundred-thousands. I taxed them all, in clothing and grain from the storehouses and granaries each year." Some scholars suggest it is likely that these "strongholds" were fortified towns in southern Canaan, which would eventually become the five cities (the Pentapolis) of the Philistines. Israel Finkelstein has suggested that there may be a period of 25–50 years after the sacking of these cities and their reoccupation by the Philistines. It is quite possible that for the initial period of time, the Philistines were housed in Egypt, only subsequently late in the troubled end of the reign of Ramses III would they have been allowed to settle Philistia. The connection between Mycenaean culture and Philistine culture was made clearer by finds at the excavation of Ashdod, Ekron, Ashkelon, and more recently Gath, four of the five Philistine cities in Canaan. The fifth city is Gaza. Especially notable is the early Philistine pottery, a locally made version of the Aegean Mycenaean Late Helladic IIIC pottery, which is decorated in shades of brown and black. This later developed into the distinctive Philistine pottery of the Iron Age I, with black and red decorations on white slip known as Philistine Bichrome ware.16 Also of particular interest is a large, well-constructed building covering 240 square metres (2,600 sq ft), discovered at Ekron. Its walls are broad, designed to support a second story, and its wide, elaborate entrance leads to a large hall, partly covered with a roof supported on a row of columns. In the floor of the hall is a circular hearth paved with pebbles, as is typical in Mycenaean megaron hall buildings; other unusual architectural features are paved benches and podiums. Among the finds are three small bronze wheels with eight spokes. Such wheels are known to have been used for portable cultic stands in the Aegean region during this period, and it is therefore assumed that this building served cultic functions. Further evidence concerns an inscription in Ekron to PYGN or PYTN, which some have suggested refers to "Potnia", the title given to an ancient Mycenaean goddess. Excavations in Ashkelon, Ekron, and Gath reveal dog and pig bones which show signs of having been butchered, implying that these animals were part of the residents' diet. Among other findings there are wineries where fermented wine was produced, as well as loom weights resembling those of Mycenaean sites in Greece. It has been theorized that the latter Philistines originated among the "sea peoples". Modern archaeology has also suggested early cultural links with the Mycenaean world in Greece. Though the Philistines adopted local Canaanite culture and language before leaving any written texts (and later adopted the Aramaic language), an Indo-European origin has been suggested for a handful of known Philistine words that survived as loanwords in Hebrew. Inscriptions written by the Philistines have not yet been found or conclusively identified; however, their early history is known to scholars from inscriptions in other ancient documents, such as Ancient Egyptian texts. The Philistines appear in four different texts from the time of the New Kingdom under the name Peleshet. Two of these, the inscriptions at Medinet Habu and the Rhetorical Stela at Deir al-Medinah, are dated to the time of the reign of Ramses III (1186–1155 BC). Another was composed in the period immediately following the death of Ramses III (Papyrus Harris I). The fourth, the Onomasticon of Amenope, is dated to some time between the end of the 12th or early 11th century BCE. The inscriptions at Medinet Habu consist of images depicting a coalition of Sea Peoples, among them the Philistines, who are said in the accompanying text to have been defeated by Ramses III during his Year 8 campaign. Scholars have been unable to conclusively determine which images match what peoples described in the reliefs depicting two major battle scenes. A separate relief on one of the bases of the Osirid pillars with an accompanying hieroglyphic text clearly identifying the person depicted as a captive Peleset chief is of a bearded man without headdress. The Rhetorical Stela are less discussed, but are noteworthy in that they mention the Peleset together with a people called the Teresh, who sailed "in the midst of the sea". The Teresh are thought to have originated from the Anatolian coast and their association with the Peleshet in this inscription is seen as providing some information on the possible origin and identity of the Philistines. The Harris Papyrus which was found in a tomb at Medinet Habu also recalls Ramses III's battles with the Sea Peoples, declaring that the Peleset were "reduced to ashes." Egyptian strongholds in Canaan are also mentioned, including a temple dedicated to Amun, which some scholars place in Gaza; however, the lack of detail indicating the precise location of these strongholds means that it is unknown what impact these had, if any, on Philistine settlement along the coast. The first mention in an Egyptian source of the Philistines in conjunction with three of the five cities that are said in the Hebrew Bible to have made up their pentapolis comes in the Onomasticon of Amenope. The sequence in question read: "Ashkelon, Ashdod, Gaza, Assyria, Shubaru Sherden, Tjekker, Peleset, Khurma" Scholars have advanced the possibility that the other Sea Peoples mentioned were connected to these cities in some way as well. Also, even if they were from the late bronze age, archeological finds have determined that the Philistines had already mastered Iron in some level in their weapons and armor. The Philistine intimidated the enemy with: My Edges: Short:Edge Berserker:Short vs Longsword,no real contest. Mid:Edge Philistine:The spear is lighter,longer and is more practical in combat than the axe.The axe is nasty but is haevy and slow. Long:Edge Philistine:The short bow has more range and is more accurate. Special:Edge Berserker:The Seax is like the Germanic and Norse machete,not only is longer and made of better material,but can cut human arm in half(Actually is quite underrated by most people). X-Factors: Mental Health:Berserker 6,Philistine 89:This is probably the biggest curbstomp in this season.The berserker rage and insanity make them attack their comrades or even innocent,but the Philistine is just a normal and fine in mental health. Discipline:Berserker 79,Philistine 84:Both are well trained but,in the terms of discipline the Philistines are from a period which the discipline was very important(In this case 5th century bc),yeah Berserkers were well trained,but they were raiders with training,not guys with shields and armors,who are marching. Armor:Berserker 12,Philistine 70:The berserker only has a bear skin cloak and a big shield made of wood,while the Philistine had an interesting type of helmet,a cow-hide shield and bronze armor similar to the Roman's lorica segmentata. Metallurgy:Berserker 86,Philistine 80:The Philistines were great blacksmiths,but their weapons are made of iron,while the Berserkers have a steel sword and machete. Votings ends on 28 November. Battle will be 1 vs 1,will take place in the beaches of the "Promised Land" I will accept only serious votes,good votes and no spam,rude comments or sputid comments. Who will be the winner??? Note:I did some research and I am going to be using 5th century B.C Philistine vs 9th century AD Berserker,also I want to thanks to History Chanel for telling that Vikings used iron,for the axes and spears. Battle Simulation The battle starts as a Viking longboat hits the beach of the "Promised Land",and a team of Vikngs jumped from the boat,with them was one berserker.They knew this was an enemy line and began the ritual which the berserker will get enraged.After the end of the ritual,the Vikings send the berserker to find and scout the nearest enemy.The berserker than gone and searched for the local enemies,not far away between two rocks,a Philistine was walking and patroling for Jews but after some steps he saw an unusual foe. With fast reaction,the Philistine aimed his bow and shoot the Berserker in the chest.Seeing the Philistine,the Berserker raised his shield and spear,and rushed at the Philistine.The Philistine spammed lots of bronze arrows,only to get stucked in the shield but the Berserker finally get close and threw his spear,missing the Philistine.The Philistine reacted fast and pulled his spear and stab the Berserker in the leg,but the Berserker grabbed his axe and swing it and carved the Philistine's armor.Both man swing their weapons at each other for whole 4 minutes with nobody getting advantage,but the Berserker swung his axe and cutted the spear in half,and the Berserker swung it again but missed the Philistine,than Philistine pulled his sword and slashed at the Berserker's arm,making him to lose his sword.But the Berserker pulled his own sword and swung it at the Philistine,only destroying the cow-hide shield.The Philistine grabbed his iron dagger and began duel-wielding,and slashed the Berserker so many times that he lost his shield. The Berserker than got up,pulled his seax and roared in anger.The Philistine was amazed and shocked how he is not dead,the Berserker charged and began hitting and cutting the Philistine warrior.The Philistine tried to defend himself but the angry Norseman had destroyed his armor and scared his entire body.From all the wounds,the Philistine falled at his knees bleeding and breathing really hard,but in the next moment the Berserker decapitated him. Seeing his foe defeated the Berserker roared "ODIN!!!!!!!!" in victory Expert's Opinion The Philistine might had armor,was mentally healthier and bow,but he was simply outclassed by the Berserker's superior metallurgy,brutality and rage in battle,simply triumphed over Philistines.Plus the Berserkers were known to be bloodlusted in battles and they were suited for those kind of battles. Category:Blog posts